Natsuhontas
by tstovall001
Summary: This is the story of Princess Natsu, a young Fairyndian who wants nothing for than trust. But when settlers invade her land and a war is declared, Natsu will have to do everything in her power to stop the war. Fem! Natsu x Laxus is the main ship.


**Author's Note: This is ****_my_**** take on Pocahontas. And it includes Fem!Natsu.**

**Key:**

"I love him"-Normal text

_I love him-_ Singing

**I love him- Spell Chant**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what both the 'Pocahontas' movies would be like if Natsu was Pocahontas? Well in this story, he or should I say _she_ is. Natsu is a girl in both of my Pocahontas parody stories. I hope you like it! And the 'New World' takes place in North America.

* * *

This story starts in the year of 1607, in a land far, far away. This was a time of great discoveries, as seen with the captain of the ship. But, we'll get to that later. In this land lies the prosperous seaside kingdom of Fiore. A peaceful nation of brave mages and warriors. A group of brave explorers were tasked by King Toma to find gold in a supposed New World. "Men! We sail to the New World to find gold for our beloved King! Are you with me?" shouted their leader, Governess Sorano as she raised her fist. Her crew raised their fists in approval as they set sail for the New World. While they were sailing, a thunderstorm hit their ship, trapping them on stormy waters. Capt. Laxus Dreyarr, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, used his magic to protect the ship from the lighting strikes. Speaking of the New World, a small convoy of canoes was paddling down the river canal chanting to the beat of a drum. In the front of one of the canoes, stood their leader. This is Igneel Dragneel, chief of the Fairyndian tribe.

**Warriors:**

_Hega, Hega_

_Ya-hi-ye-hega_

_Ya-hi-ne-ye-he-hega_

(shell horn blows)

Atop the cliffs, watchers were at their posts ready to sound the horns if they see anything. What they saw was the approaching convoy of canoes containing their chief and friends. The other watcher responded to the horn ran down the cliff and to the cornfield to tell the women that the canoes were spotted. When the girls heard the horn, they all rushed to the edge of the river and waved to the passing canoes.

**Women:**

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

Farther down the river, Gajeel, Fried, and the other men were spearing fish as they waved to the passing canoes.

**Men and Women:**

_By the waters sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives_

_Oh, Great Spirit hear our song_

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_Steady as the beating drum!_

Igneel climbed out of the canoe and walked to the center of the village. As he walked wives kept running up to their husbands. One of them knock hers into the river!

"_Chama wingapo, _Igneel." Makarov greeted his old friend as he walked up.

"Thank you, Makarov. It's good to be back in our home forest. _Chesckchamay!_" Igneel called out, "The Eisenwald tribe is defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again."

(cheers)

Makarov told Igneel gesturing to a happy family, "Your return has brought much joy to the village and our people, old friend. Look at all the smiling faces and happy families.".

Igneel's smile was soon replaced with a frown when he noticed his own child wasn't present. It wouldn't be a happy homecoming without seeing my daughter he thought. "Yes," he agreed, "but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where is my daughter, Natsu?". "You know how Princess Natsu is, Igneel. She has Snowfall's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her and wherever her mother guides her." Makarov reminded Igneel of the princess as a breeze blew by. Atop a high cliff, farther down the river, not far from the village, stood a salmon-haired girl with side swept bangs and red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a strapless crop top and short shorts completed with a blue and gold headband and a red tattoo on her right bicep.

_This is Princess Natsu Isabella Dragneel, a beautiful forest mage who's beloved by everyone in her village and the forest. _

(Natsu's P.O.V)

Hi! My name is Natsu Isabella Dragneel, daughter of Igneel and Snowfall Dragneel. What am I doing at the moment you might wonder? I'm standing on a 90" waterfall, thinking about a dream I've been having. My dream foretold something exciting was about to happen to me and someone I'll meet in the future. I think it might mean I'll fall in love with someone from a foreign land. But I don't think I should be worried about it, because I love it here in the forest. It's so nice and peaceful and this cliff is a really great place to think. While I stood on the cliff, a gentle breeze swirled around me.

Then, I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a voice call up, "Princess Natsu!"

That voice sounds familiar, like Erza. Looking down from the edge, I saw my best friends Erza, Gray, and Lucy Elizabeth sitting in one of our canoes.

"Your father's come home, Natsu!", Gray called up after Erza.

Lucy Elizabeth added, "Come down here, darling."

"I'll be right down, Lizzy!" I called down to them.

"Okay, Natsu!" Gray and Lizzy called back up to me.

With all that I've been thinking about, I've nearly forgot that my father was coming home today! I wanted to go run with the wolf pack with my little brothers and sister, but Gajeel and the others went fishing. And Wendy is training with Makarov. If you were wondering 'What is Natsu doing standing on top of a high cliff', I'm a Fairyndian and I live in this forest. And my father is the chief of my village. Aura, my little baby kitten was sitting in a raspberry batch. "He's back, Lapis! Come on, Aura!," I called to my animal friends. As I walked down the cliff to the edge of the forest, I turned and ran back up. When I got back to the edge, I leaped off and spread my arms out wide. My friends looked up at me with shock when I jumped off as they saw me falling towards the water.

"No!" Erza cried up to me, "Don't come down that-way."

Sorry Erzie, but you called up too late. As I fell down from the cliff, I felt the wind blowing through my long, salmon hair and against my face. Going for a dive off this cliff was a great way for me to take my mind off everything that I've been thinking about. Even though I'm 16 1/2 years old, I still retain my cheeky side from when I was a child. Right before I hit the water, I took the stance of the graceful golden swan.

(P.O.V Off)

(splash!)

With that, Natsu dove into the water with a light splash. Erza muttered, "Showoff.", unimpressed by her friend's dive. She thought that whenever Natsu dove off the cliff, she was nothing more than a big showoff. Gray and Lucy on the other hand, were clapping and cheering for her. They thought that she was an amazing diver. What Erza didn't notice was Natsu whispering to Gray and Lucy as they slipped into the water with her. When Erza noticed Gray and Lucy were gone, she got worried. "Natsu? Gray and Lucy?" she called out, "Are you three alright?". Then, her stubborn side kicked in. "Well, you three better be alright because I'm not coming in after you!" Gray and Lucy swam up when she wasn't looking and tipped the canoe over, knocking her into the water. Erza, annoyed that she got wet, asked if they were too old for these kind of games. Aura and Lapis jumped after her, but landed into a little bit of trouble.

"(coughs) Oh! Don't you three think we're getting, (cough), a little too old for these childish games? We're 16 year old teenagers for crying out loud! And where's Natsu?" Erza asked, annoyed at her friends' childish antics. Her only answer was Gray, Lucy, and Natsu squirting water in her face.

(spit!) Wanting playful revenge, Erza and the others started splashing water in each other's faces like when they were kids. After a minute, they decided it was time to settle down.

"Help me turn my canoe over, you guys," said Natsu as she turned the canoe over and climbed in. Gray, Lucy Elizabeth and Erza climbed in after Natsu and asked what she was doing on top of the cliff.

"That was fun, but what were you doing up there, Natsu?" Erza asked as she wrung her hair out.

"Thinking." was the rosette's simple reply as she and Lucy wrung their hair out too.

"It felt like we were kids again. And you were thinking about the dream again? Well, have you figured it out ND?" Gray asked curiously.

"I know it means _something_, I just don't know what G." Natsu replied, flipping her hair back.

Lucy suggested while grabbing one of the oars, "That water fight was fun. You should ask your father about it, ND."

"Maybe I should, Lizzy." Natsu agreed, then noticed the bubbles in the water. "Come on, Lapis! Quit playing around. Papa is waiting back at the village." she said taking the hummingbird out of the canoe.

* * *

Back at the Fairyndian village, Chief Igneel was praising one of the warriors.

"Our battle started from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Gildarts. For he attacked with the courage of the wolf and the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be.." said Igneel.

"Oh, he is _so_ handsome." Erza whispered to Natsu.

"I especially love his smile." Natsu joked, earning a laugh from Lucy and Gray.

"Tonight, we will feast in his honor." Igneel concluded, much to the village's joy.

When the crowd cleared, Natsu ran up to her father and embraced him.

"My daughter, Natsu." Igneel greeted hugging his daughter. "Seeing you gives me great joy."

"_Kon'nichiwa,_ Father." Natsu replied returning the embrace. "I'm so glad you've come home safely."

"Come. We have much to discuss, my child." said Igneel as he guided her to their hut.

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a strange dream." Natsu explained, "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting!"

"Yes," agreed her father, "something exciting is about to happen. Gildarts has asked for your hand in marriage."

That raised a yellow breeze in Natsu's head because she was sure that her dream mentioned nothing about Gildarts.

"Marry Gildarts?" asked the rosette. "But he so, serious. You know I'm a free spirit. Like Makarov said, I go wherever the wind takes me."

"I told him it would make my heart soar. Gildarts will make a fine husband, and he'll build a sturdy house with sturdy walls, " Igneel explained, "Come with me."

Outside the hut, Igneel and Natsu walked to the edge of the river.

* * *

**Igneel:**

_As the river cuts his path_

_Though the river's proud and strong_

_He will choose the smoothest course_

_That's why rivers live so long_

_They're steady as the steady beating drum_

* * *

Igneel told Natsu while taking out a lily flower clip and placed it in her hair, "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you perfectly."

Later, Natsu was staring at her reflection in the river when Lucy, Gray and Erza came up to her.

"What are you doing, ND?" Lucy asked her friend.

"My father wants me to be steady, like the river." Natsu replied as a pair of otters popped out of the water, "But it's not steady at all." Natsu got into her canoe and paddled though the current as she sang:

* * *

**Natsu:**

_What I love most about rivers is:_

_"You can't step in the same river twice"_

_The water's always changing, always flowing_

_But people I guess can't live like that_

_We all __must __pay a price_

_To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the river bend?_

_Waiting just around the river bend_

_I look once more just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day might send waiting just around the river bend_

_For me, coming for me_

_I feel it there, beyond those trees_

_Or right behind those waterfalls_

_Can I ignore the sound of distant drumming?_

_For a handsome steady husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming..._

_Just around the river bend?_

_Just around the river bend?_

_I look once more, just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for_

_Why do all my dreams extend just beyond the river bend...?_

_Just around the river bend_

_Should I choose the smoothest course steady as the beating drum?_

_Should I marry Gildarts Clive?_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, dream-giver?_

_Just around the river-bend?_

* * *

Far down the coast, the settlers from Fiore started building their camp.

"Hey, I'm going to have a bit of a look around." Laxus said as he walked through the forest.

Natsu has never seen a man like Laxus before, and her curiosity got the better of her as she slipped through the shadows. She kept following Laxus until she took cover behind a small waterfall. Laxus stopped at a small creek for a drink of water when he saw something in the mist behind the waterfall. "What could that be?" he said to himself as he crept closed and stopped. He looked through the water, and behind the waterfall he saw...

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I took one of my friends advice and leave you on a cliffhanger!**

**Please review and leave me suggestions on what to put in the next chapter: "The Interaction".**

**Bye!**


End file.
